Let's Start A Family
by Rebekah Reynolds
Summary: Jackand Ianto are expecting a baby but will it be happy families or will Torchwood's danger and drama get in the way. 3rd in series, Warnings: slash, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I'm baack! From the dead, sort of fell of the world for a while... not really I just started university which completely killed my muse...in the face...with a shovel.**

**I welcome you back to the wonderful world of Janto, for the third instalment in the series, following the boys through their journey into parenthood, I'm so happy to be back and I hope you'll enjoy this and come back for more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Baby Daddy<p>

* * *

><p>Jack woke up slowly, content to lie in the warmth of Ianto's embrace a while longer. He had been sleeping a lot more lately, they both had. In the week since they discovered Ianto's pregnancy the Welshman had been plagued by nightmares, Jack knew from the months following Ianto's suspension that he slept better with somebody there so the Captain had been staying at Ianto's flat each night and had found that he also slept better with Ianto at his side. For the first time in as many years as he could remember Jack slept for more than an hour at a time and had come to enjoy the quiet domesticity of their situation.<p>

Behind their lids Ianto's eyes moved as he dreamed and a small smile crossed his features, Jack liked to believe that this happened when he dreamed of him but it was hard to do so with Ianto's hand splayed protectively over his abdomen. It was still hard to believe that somewhere in there was their child, other than the little plastic rectangle with the pink cross in the middle which sat – to Ianto's annoyance – on Jack's desk until it could be replaced by a sonogram picture or some other evidence of their child's existence. He tried to imagine what their son would look like – Ianto still maintained that it was a boy even if 'he' was little more than a ball of cells at this point – in his mind he saw a child with Ianto's welsh features, dark hair and blue eyes, god help the women of Cardiff in twenty years time.

"Muh" Ianto rolled over and swatted Jack on the arm sleepily "Stop thinking so loudly". Jack smiled, pressed a kiss to the hand which had settled on his chest and looked up at the groggy man next to him

"I wasn't aware that those nanogenes had made you psychic?"

"Don't need to. I know when you're awake"

"Like Santa."

Ianto's eyes opened half way and he frowned in confusion "What? Eugh... too sleepy" Jack kissed him and smiled, as much as he loved Ianto the Welshman _really_ didn't understand his sense of humour first thing in the morning. He would have settled back down and let Ianto get some more sleep if the alarm clock hadn't decided to announce a that moment that it was time to get up. Ianto glared at the offending device while Jack leaned over him to switch it off, by the time he was done Ianto had burrowed back under the covers and was showing no signs of moving. Grinning evilly and taking hold of the bottom two corners of the duvet Jack yanked the covers from the bed leaving his lover searching blindly for them before he woke up properly and fixed the captain with a glare.

"Don't look at me like that" He gave Ianto the smile which always got him out of trouble "It's time to get up."

* * *

><p>Owen stood in front of his equipment wearing his lab coat and a frown. It had been a week since they had discovered Ianto's 'condition' which made the Welshman a little over six weeks pregnant, unfortunately other than monitoring the tea boy's health and caffeine intake there wasn't much for him to do at this stage.<p>

Jack and Gwen seemed to be taking it in turns playing mother hen, putting a frustrated Ianto on desk duty and depriving the entire team of junk food in an effort to make sure he ate healthier meals. Owen wasn't particularly concerned about Ianto's health, working closely with Tosh he had learned that the nano genes still present in his bloodstream were programmed to keep their host organism alive and well. Today he and Toshiko were going to modify an old ultrasound unit with some bits of alien tech they had scavenged from an medical transport shuttle which crashed in Aberystwyth last year.

"Are you ready to get started?" Tosh leaned over the railings of the medical bay to question him before she came down. He told her he was ready then shook his head at just how excited their resident technical genius got over the prospect of being able to play with various devices all day.

"I don't see why you're so hyper, I doubt we'll be able to get this old thing to work anyway" He kicked the dusty ultrasound machine which hadn't been used since 1985 and earned himself a threatening look from Toshiko. The technician made her best angry face and pointed her screwdriver at Owen to reminding him just _who_ he was accusing of not being able to fix something and the doctor went back to analysing the purple samples he had been looking at when she walked in.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight and Ianto was sat up on Jack's bed with a pile of catalogues while Jack snored at his side, once the girls had got over their disbelief and then hysterical excitement at the news of his pregnancy they had started leaving mothercare catalogues on his desk with items they thought he'd like circled. He had initially thought it was a joke when he saw just how much stuff you needed for a baby but over the last week he had spent more and more time wondering just what he was going to do when this child arrived. Tonight found him staring at the ceiling of Jack's bunker wishing that it wasn't the one night Jack had decided to fall into a deep sleep star-fished across the bed and snoring loudly.<p>

"Jack, you awake?" he questioned quietly but got no response

"Jack" he tried again a little louder but his lover's only reaction was to roll over pushing them even closer to the wall and throw a hand over Ianto's hip in his sleep. Ianto knew he could just remove the hand but a glint of mischief shone in his eyes and he pushed Jack so hard that he fell out of the bed and landed on the floor of the bunker with a loud thump

"Whu...I...?" Jack looked around frantically and felt for a gun which wasn't there (of course it wasn't, he was in his boxers)

"Oh, you're awake" Ianto sat, the picture of innocence leaning against the headboard smiling down at the suspicious captain on the floor

"Everything okay Yan?" Jack brushed himself of and stood up.

"Where am I supposed to put it?" Jack sat back on the bed and looked at Ianto confused "The baby! Where am I going to put him?"

"Still sure it's a him?" Jack crawled up the bed then lay down, pulling Ianto down next to him "we'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"I don't want to 'figure it out' Jack! Tosh and Gwen showed me all of the things that babies need and I've no idea where the hell it's all supposed to go" Jack frowned, he knew he should have discouraged the girls from pushing those catalogues at Ianto so soon but he hadn't had the heart to, they had been so excited.

"Why don't we start looking for a house, somewhere big enough to fit as much baby crap as you..." He stopped as he saw the trademark Ianto Jones glare had been trained on him as he said 'baby crap' and held up his hands in surrender before Ianto cold decide to put him on decaf."Sorry. I'm serious about looking for a new place though, somewhere that's ours rather than your flat or my bunker"

Ianto gave him a half smile and snuggled into his chest. "That'd be nice, but there's no way I can afford a house _and_ a baby, have you seen how much all this stuff is going to cost?"

Jack knew Ianto wouldn't have the substantial savings Jack had accumulated in his hundred or so years working for Torchwood but he had received a hefty compensation packet after Canary Wharf so when the captain asked Ianto how he had blown through that money the Welshman reluctantly answered. "I help out Rhiannon when money is tight and most of my savings went trying to help Lisa." He felt a little embarrassed, Jack had never learned just how much money he had invested in trying to heal his girlfriend, the drugs alone had cost thousands then there was the electricity bill before he could sneak her into the HUB and arranging travel and accommodation for Dr Tanazaki had proved expensive too. "I've got enough to buy what I'll need for the baby but there's no way I'll be able to put a deposit down on a house any time soon"

"Which is why I said _we_ should look for a house, you talk like it's all your responsibility" He knew that Ianto had been worrying about the future and he knew that it was probably still that he felt insecure about whether Jack was going to leave again so Jack decided to do something to show the Welshman that he was planning on sticking around."We can start looking online tomorrow then if we find a house we like I'll sort it out. Okay?"

Apparently his gesture didn't go down too well with Ianto as he got out of bed and disappeared up the ladder.

"Yan?" Jack followed and found him at his desk typing away, he would have to delete the CCTV before Tosh got in, there was no way Ianto was doing work in his underpants and remaining unmolested, first he just had to make it so the young man wasn't mad at him. "What's the problem? we need a house and I just said I'll buy one" Ianto looked at him like he was stupid.

"But then it wouldn't be _our_ house would it? I'm not going to let you keep me like a bloody rent boy" Jack zoned out momentarily at the mention of Ianto as a rent boy but was brought back to the present by a sharp dig in his ribs

"Sorry." Jack thought for a second and an idea hit him "why don't we get a mortgage instead? Then it'll be ours and you haven't got to worry about one large payment and we could..."

"Jack!" It didn't look like the captain was going to let him get a word in any time soon so Ianto stopped him mid sentence. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" Jack answered immediately and watched the smile light up Ianto's face as he got the reassurance that Jack was in this for the long haul. Money seemed like such a stupid thing to worry about when he faced aliens every day but for the man who made plans about making plans there had been countless doubts over the last few weeks about what exactly he was going to do if he ended up alone with a child to support. It was crazy but with one promise from Jack that he wasn't going anywhere those worries melted away and Ianto allowed himself to be led back to bed feeling slightly silly about his his late night panic.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Jack was almost regretting suggesting that they find a house. He had looked through what felt like a million ads which had been helpfully printed out and left on his desk along with notes on what Ianto thought of each one, as much as he loved the Welshman he certainly didn't do anything by halves. After spending over a century without any real <em>home<em> Jack had expected to feel the walls of commitment closing in around him but all it took was one look at the smile on Ianto's usually stoic face as they arranged meetings and viewings with banks and estate agents for Jack to realise how much better it was to have something real, a real relationship and while it was almost foreign to him Jack found that he liked it.

Today was their third viewing, the first had been a Victorian town house which they had fallen in love with on sight but needed so much work that they reluctantly abandoned the idea of moving in. The second had been the opposite, new built, ready to move in but sterile in cream and beige, Jack had almost expected to see the wives of Stepford making chit chat over the fences on their perfectly manicured lawns. The house was everything they needed but had nothing they wanted so when Ianto took his hand and they approached the door of house number three he was hoping for the cliché of 'third time lucky'.

Four hours later and back in the HUB's underground garage Ianto jumped out of the car talking away on his mobile in Welsh while Jack went back up to the main HUB hoping that somebody had bought one of those horrible over sweet lattes he loved while they were out because Jack was in desperate need of something caffeinated and bad for him.

"You are an angel" he smiled at Tosh when she handed him a Starbucks cup and he took a sip to reveal his favourite guilty pleasure drink with cream and toffee sprinkles.

"It's fine, you sounded like you'd need it when you let me know you were heading back so I picked one up"

"Angel" Jack repeated after he took another sip "remind me to give you a raise" Tosh shook her head and went back to her desk, if the team got raises every time Jack promised them one for bringing him treats they would be millionaires by now. She watched him walk up the stairs to his office and wondered how it had gone today, Jack looked exhausted which didn't bode well and Ianto had been on the phone since they got back and she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey Gwen" She figured that if anyone was likely to be able to translate for her it would be the Welshwoman sat at her desk pretending to be working.

Gwen waves an arm in Tosh's general direction but didn't turn around "Shh! I'm trying to listen" Tosh did as she was told and a minute later when Ianto hung up the phone and went up to Jack's office Gwen turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"What? What was he saying?" Gwen didn't answer but ran over to Ianto's desk and looked through the papers till she found what she wanted.

"Gwen! What's going on?"

"They chose a house" she held out the information on the house Jack and Ianto had viewed today and they looked over it. From what she had managed to listen in on Ianto had argued the sellers down on the price, it had been vacant for almost a year so it was easily done. The women looked up as Jack and Ianto came out of the office to share the news that they did their best to pretend they didn't already know.

* * *

><p>It seemed like no time at all before they were ready to move in and Ianto found himself feeling sad about leaving his flat, he had barely been home all week – the rift had decided to become <em>very<em> active now they were a man down in the field – so he and Jack had more often than not slept in Jack's bunker. Now facing his last night in the place he had called home during some of the most difficult months of his life it was hard to let go.

"Are you coming to bed?" Jack walked into the kitchen, fresh from the shower in a towel with his hair still wet. The bed was the one thing they hadn't dismantled and packed yet and allowing himself to be led to it Ianto was grateful for the soft mattress and room to manoeuvre as a contrast to the not _quite_ big enough twin bed in Jack's room at the HUB. When they eventually closed their eyes to sleep it was with a smile on their faces as they remembered that tomorrow was the day that they took the next step towards being a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Chapters will be posted about once a week for this fic, most likely on Wednesdays but they may be more often depending on how quickly I can get my assignments finished, to compensate for the longer wait this fic has longer chapters, come back next week for the next one and don't forget to follow me on twitter Beka_reynolds29 for announcements and sneak previews**

**Mini an/ _really_ not happy with this chapter... which annoys me because i'm very happy with what i've written so far for the next few grr... rant over, i hope you'll come back as it honestly gets better**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Before I start I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted the last chapter, I was more than a little nervous about posting again after such a long break and it really inspired me to get to work on this faster. It's a little fractured but as there are six people in this chapter and I kept switching between them it's to be expected.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :The house that Jack built.<strong>

* * *

><p>A week after their viewing Jack and Ianto stood outside their new home at seven in the morning with their excited – If a little sleepy – friends. Despite his suspicions that Jack had used his connections to push the sale through so quickly Ianto couldn't deny how happy he was today. This may be his third move in as many years but this was the first real home he'd had in a long time. His last flat had felt like home but this was the house where his son would grow up, the house where he and Jack would spend as many years as they could together and opening the back of the van parked on the quiet street he moved to take the first box inside.<p>

"Let me get that" Ianto hadn't so much as touched the box when Jack took it from him. The peck on the cheek the older man gave Ianto when he took the box out of his hands didn't stop the glare he knew would be aimed at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying a box Jack" Ianto crossed his arms and did his best angry face but Jack wasn't swayed and when the captain called a grouchy Owen over the medic unfortunately agreed, telling Ianto not to do any heavy lifting. Ianto was about to tell the pair of them where to go when Tosh appeared in the open front doorway to call them in for breakfast. It was a bribery tactic to get the team to the house so early but as everyone settled down on the living room floor with bacon butties and coffee from the shop around the corner they didn't seem to mind.

"These are good" Ianto wasn't the greatest fan of meat after his experience with the cannibals but he had more of a taste for it lately and it had definitely been a good idea to feed the troops before starting what Jack was calling 'operation love shack'.

"So where are we starting?" Rhys (who had been _volunteered_ by Gwen to lend a truck and help with the move) listened as Jack split them into groups with separate jobs to do. The guys were moving the larger items from the van and into the house while the girls and Ianto were 'supervising' and getting the house liveable. When they finished eating Owen grumbled out to the street followed by Jack and Rhys to start moving the living room furniture inside while Tosh, Gwen and Ianto started unpacking the kitchen. When they finished the last box he felt a tingle of accomplishment and felt a little less like the girls were just babysitting him while the others did their work upstairs.

Jack was carrying one end of Ianto's incredibly heavy solid wood bed frame past the door to the kitchen when he spotted Ianto and the man gave him a smile – Maybe he wasn't in the dog house over the box thing after all – He had been just about to start backing up the stairs when Owen gave a grunt and put down his end.

"Oi Harkness, are we moving this stupid bloody thing or are you just going to stand there and ogle?" from the kitchen door Ianto tried not to laugh while the girls didn't show such restraint. Jack set down his end of the frame and ignored the noise Owen made when he planted a quick kiss on Ianto's lips and swung the door closed, then he turned around and cocked an eyebrow at his medic, daring him to make a comment.

"Got it out of your system?"

"Not nearly, but closing the door removes the temptation" Though he was doing his best to stay angry Owen couldn't help but laugh at that, he should have known that pairing up with Jack to carry things would mean countless interruptions, the man had the attention span of a gnat.

* * *

><p>They were upstairs assembling the bed when Rhys walked in carrying a pile bed linens<p>

"Needed to escape?" Rhys had been rearranging the furniture in the living room while the girls and Ianto gave their opinions on every little detail for over an hour so Jack was hardly surprised that he looked ready to drop, the captain picked up a can and tossed it across the room to the grateful Welshman who sat down on the floor next to Jack to enjoy his first sip.

Owen, who had almost finished assembling the frame on his side looked up at the sound of the can opening. Even ignoring the fact that Jack seemed to be able to pull beers out of thin air it was only...1130?

'What?' the captain asked after he took a long drink 'you don't want one?'

Owen finished tightening the last screw on the bed frame and threw down his screwdriver, 'I didn't say that' he caught the can that was thrown to him and they sat trying not to think about the work that was left to do while they took their first break of the day.

"I think we're almost down with the big stuff now" as excited as he was about today he was glad the the end of their heavy lifting was in sight.

"Yeah just that horrible fucking..." Owen didn't bother finishing his sentence as Jack glared at him for daring to insult the polished solid mahogany desk he had bought in 1903 and had decided to put in the home office they were setting up at the house, that way they could finish any paperwork here rather than staying in the HUB till late every night getting it finished.

Hearing the stairs creak before his companions Jack stowed his beer under the bed mere seconds before Ianto walked into the room. The captain gave his lover an innocent smile while the Welshman frowned at his friends sat drinking on the bedroom floor in the middle of the day.

"I was going to ask if you two could manage up here on your own for while but it looks like you're doing fine" he crooked a finger and Jack followed him out of the room and downstairs.

"Have you been getting them drunk all morning?" Jack tried not to grin. While his interrogation style had been described as scary countless times Ianto's had a somewhat different effect. He didn't know if it was the raised eyebrow, the half smirk or the fact that Ianto's vowels had become that little bit _more_ Welsh but Jack always found I hard to remember that he was in trouble when all he wanted to do was kiss the other man senseless.

"Are you listening to me?" Okay maybe he _hadn't _ been but Jack wasn't about to spoil the game.

"Yes sir" and with that he found himself pushed against the fridge while Ianto's hands roamed under his t shirt – the beer had _definitely _been a good idea.

* * *

><p>Tosh was stood inside the van looking at the last piece of furniture inside it, Jack's desk. It was large and was probably going to be extremely heavy so when a flash of mischievous inspiration hit her she retrieved something from her handbag and texted Gwen her idea.<p>

Owen was chewing his last mouthful of lunch when he saw Gwen backing past the doorway holding one end of that ridiculous desk, he and Rhys had debated trying to move it before lunch but after testing the weight had decided to leave it, so it was a total surprise to see the two women effortlessly carrying it up the stairs looking like there was nothing odd about that picture at all.

'What are you?' he thought the mental scarring from walking in on jack and the tea boy in the kitchen must be messing with his brain because there was no way that the two members of the team who (barring Ianto) had done the least strenuous work today had just managed to negotiate such a large heavy item past the bend in the stairs without the trouble he and Jack had faced earlier. His theory that something was not right was confirmed when Tosh burst out laughing and Jack shook his head and walked up to the women and held out his hand expectantly.

"I don't...how did you?..." Owen was still confused when Tosh handed over a small silver circle with what looked like alien writing on it.

"You cheated!" Gwen almost fell down laughing at the sight of their medic pointing an accusing finger at them like a child. Jack ignored them and turned to Tosh

"Why am I only seeing this now? I thought you said it was broken"

"What? What the hell is it?" Owen listened as Jack explained the basics of grav disks, which alter the weight of an item by simulating lower gravity and making them easier to carry.

"So why didn't you give it to us this morning?" Rhys didn't really know what they were going on about but it seemed that that little disk would have made their job a lot easier today.

"because Owen is a boob" over breakfast that morning Owen had made an ill advised comment about women, kitchens and sandwiched which had apparently caused him this stroke of bad luck.

"I thought you just liked to watch him get al sweaty carrying things" Trust Jack Harkness to bring a situation back to that but Owen was surprised to see Tosh go beet red and try to hide it quite pathetically before giving up and poking the captain in the ribs as she passed him.

* * *

><p>It was nine thirty and fourteen hours after they started everyone had gone home, leaving Ianto to tidy up the pizza boxes left over from dinner while Jack took a shower, he heard the water turn off and started counting 5..4..3..2..1..."Iantoooo!" Jack's voice singsonged down the stairs as Ianto finished what he was doing and made his way up to their new bedroom. He was scarcely inside the door when he found himself pinned to the wall by a grinning Jack who seemed to be living up to his promise that they would be christening every room of the house on their first night here, Jack's hands were in his hair and the captain's tongue ghosted across his lip begging for entrance before Ianto gave in and Jack... backed away?<p>

"Garlic breath" Ianto sighed, he should have known. While Jack didn't mind most things he was so weird when it came to garlic breath, and as the other man had already brushed his teeth Ianto thought the pizza he had eaten must be more noticeable than he thought. He walked into the en suite bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and dumped his jeans and shirt into the hamper before walking back into the bedroom to find Jack fast asleep. Despite the fact that it wasn't the first night they had planned Ianto couldn't be happier. They had bought their house together but today Jack had built them a home, he pressed a kiss to the captain's cheek as he leaned over him to turn off the light and settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Cardiff<strong>

"Thanks for driving me home" Tosh undid her seatbelt and scowled at the torrential rain she would have to get through to walk the twenty feet to her door, Owen had offered her a lift but he couldn't park any closer to her door if he tried.

"Right, here I..." she gripped the handle and prepared to get wet but was surprised to find that the door wouldn't open.

"Owen?" Tosh swallowed the momentary panic she felt at being locked in and looked over at Owen, he had been silent the whole way here and she had just thought he was tired but there was something off about him which was making her nervous

"are you al..." she didn't get to finish her question as the one thing she had wished for, the one thing she never though would happen was stopping her from speaking. Owen's lips collided with her own and once she got over her initial shock she responded with a smile against the lips of the man she had waited _years_ for,

"What was that for?" Owen just shrugged and watched as she got out of the car and ran through the rain into her house, waving once she was inside the door. Owen drove home letting the constant drum of rain and sweep of his windscreen wipers calm his racing pulse as he smiled at the happy turn of events. He couldn't tell you why he'd done it but it had something to do with how adorably Tosh had blushed when Jack had suggested she liked seeing him sweat earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Teeny bit of Towen there, because apparently I'm trying to end every chapter with "Ianto is happy and gets into bed... cheese, cheese blah blah blah..." (thanks sweetie for that lovely description by the way) now so tired! I must sleep...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, The sleeper, the tea boy and the very angry captain.**

* * *

><p>Jack hopped in front of the dresser trying to pull on his socks without waking the sleeping man in the bed behind him. He had been dozing when his wrist strap alerted him to a police incident not far from the house where for once the authorities had <em>requested<em> Torchwood's assistance. He had texted the others who were now on their way but had decided not to wake Ianto, it was barely three am and he knew he wouldn't be able to persuade Ianto out of the HUB till at least ten so he was _not_ letting him start work so early. Lost in his thoughts Jack lost his already precarious footing and landed with a thud on the bedroom floor.

'Jack?' Ianto was still half asleep but the captain winced that he hadn't been quiet enough, he prepared himself for the inevitable argument on why Ianto wasn't allowed in the field and...

'What's going on?' the Welshman sat up and raised an eyebrow at the for once dumbstruck captain 'and why are you wearing one sock?' Jack looked down to scowl at the sock he had dropped when he fell, as if it was the offending item's fault. Ianto got out of bed and helped Jack up and they sat on the end of the bed.

"So" Ianto started as Jack put on his other sock "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to go?"

"Come on Yan you know the rules"

"I'm sorry, Is Captain Jack Harkness hiding behind his medical officer's rules again?" There was no point arguing so Ianto decided he might as well have some fun with the situation. Jack raised an eyebrow

"From you? Definitely" Ianto grinned, thank you_ Owen, for giving me another excuse _

"So there's nothing I can do to persuade you?" Jack found himself pinned to the mattress as Ianto moved faster than he would have thought possible this early in the morning to straddle his lover's hips and pepper kisses along his jaw. The Captain responded eagerly and had his hands under the Welshman's shirt when they were halted by a frantic beeping of the strap at his wrist.

Ianto groaned "Go, but I expect you back to finish this later" Jack stood and saluted him before dashing down the stairs towards the front door, yelling a "yes sir" over his shoulder before he went to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>Owen hung up his phone and turned to Gwen,<p>

'Jack says you should stay with the burglar, find out if he knows anything. all night if you have to" He looked apologetic but Gwen didn't really believe him. She sighed and had him get her a coffee from the machine before he disappeared to do whatever he thought was more important than working.

* * *

><p>Ianto padded across the landing and made his way downstairs, after Jack had left he hadn't been able to get back to sleep properly and after an hour of dozing and another arguing with himself over if it was late enough that he could get up he had given up and decided to make some breakfast while he waited for Jack to get back. He had just switched on the coffee machine when the doorbell rang, it would have been odd to anyone but Ianto to find Owen Harper on his doorstep at five in the morning but he knew the medic well enough to know he would do <em>anything<em> to get out of the all nighters Torchwood were often forced to pull and was happy to let him in as for once he was certain that Jack hadn't sent someone to check up on him, if he had he would have sent Tosh.

"So where are you skiving from today?" He walked back inside and Owen followed him to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and smiling at the cup of coffee Ianto offered.

"Hospital, I'm not going to sit around waiting to see if the burglar wakes up."

"Burglar?" Owen forgot how out of the loop Ianto could get now he wasn't out with the team all the time so filled him in. They were arguing over who they thought did it when Ianto heard a key in the lock and jumped up to see Jack walking into the house.

"Hi" he beamed and Owen downed the last of his coffee, knowing what was coming and knowing he didn't want to be around to watch.

"Right so I'll just be..." Jack barely registered what the medic was saying as he licked his lips at the grin on Ianto's face and all but chased him upstairs, he vaguely heard the door close and a car pull away from the house but his mind was more pleasantly occupied at the time.

* * *

><p>Jack is interviewing Beth and Ianto is stood watching from the observation deck, he can't deny that it scares him a little, after his betrayal had been revealed he had though he would end up in that position and honestly seeing how scared she was he was glad he never had been, Beth seemed so normal and Ianto didn't detect any lies either from her body language or with the lie detector running on the screen to his left. Unconsciously his hand went to his stomach and Owen noticed.<p>

'you alright mate? Not feeling sick are you?' Ianto shook his head,

'He's so good at it that's all,'

'What?'

'The scary thing, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that' Ianto sounded far away, like he was thinking out loud but was snapped out of it when Jack started up the stairs, Owen went to look busy with the lie detector and watched the two men, Ianto made light of Jack's intimidation routine but seemed fine around the captain even when he growled when Ianto confessed that the shivers down his spine passed, Jack smiled and gave him a kiss then went over to talk to Tosh. Why would Ianto be scared of Jack? Yes the man had seemed down lately but Owen had put that down to tiredness and maybe boredom over having his work cut in half, now he was determined to keep an eye out to make sure there wasn't something going on.

* * *

><p>'Stop wasting our time we know you're an alien' Ianto had decided to leave the team in the med bay and sort out lunch, the more he watched Jack with Beth the more difficult he found it to believe that she was guilty, she was strong but soon she would break and he didn't want to be there when it happened. He knew it was necessary, long ago he had come to terms with the fact that Torchwood three, though better than London had been, was still Torchwood at heart and the rights of aliens were not high on the priorities list. On the phone to the pizza place his fingers found his stomach again, he was finishing the order when he noticed on the CCTV that Jack and Beth were in the vaults, she was crying now and he bit his lip and headed up to the tourist office to wait for their food. It was his own fault, he'd got so used to Jack being the gentle supportive man he was at home that he'd forgotten how fast the man could switch when the need arose. He plastered a smile back on his face when the food arrived and went downstairs to feed everyone, Jack had put Beth back in the interrogation room so he made sure to take her some before he took his own and joined the others, offering Jack a smile before he pushed the food around his plate hoping nobody noticed. All too soon everyone had finished and Jack had gone to retrieve the mind probe from the archives. While the mind probe did its work Ianto stood to the side like a good butler trying not to hear her pleas for Jack to stop until – she went quiet, he looked up from his shoes and saw the implant on Beth's arm while she began repeating the same words, over and over and he realised that maybe she wasn't as innocent as he had thought she was.<p>

* * *

><p>The team were gathered in the conference room reviewing the data they had found on Beth's implant, she knew everything, not just military information but information on Torchwood, UNIT and anti-alien organisations in a dozen other countries, anyone who could pose a threat to an invading force was documented. Most frighteningly the profiles on each of them included information on their movements, families and weaknesses. Jack's hand tightened over Ianto's as he saw the Welshman listed as one of his, wincing at the pressure the Welshman tried to pull his hand away and Jack loosened his grip without letting go and gave him a peck on the cheek as a silent apology. Before they could sift through all of the information there was a report of an explosion near the motorway and Jack and Gwen went after the other agents while Tosh, Owen and Ianto stayed at the HUB to coordinate.<p>

Tosh busied herself with trying to see what else she could get from the data she had downloaded from Beth's implant while Ianto was tidying up Jack's office. He had been working for a few minutes when he noticed someone stood behind him and span to see Owen in the doorway wearing a frown and sporting a red mark on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" he couldn't say he wasn't amused, with only the three of them in the hub it was fairly obvious what, or rather _who_ had happened to Owen but what he couldn't figure out was _why_ Tosh would slap Owen so hard he had the mark of her palm across his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Ianto was confused. Why would Owen need to ask him that? he was his doctor and as far as he knew there had been nothing on any of his scans to indicate that he _wasnt_ fine.

"of course, I'm not due another check up for a few days so what do you..."

"Not the baby Jones, I meant you. Are _you_ alright?"

Ianto sat the medic down on the couch and joined him, looking him in the eye and assuring him that there was nothing wrong before dismissing him and going to make a coffee to bribe Tosh into telling him what Owen had been going on about.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of the day, when Beth was locked in her freezer box permanently and Gwen had gone home, too upset to finish her paperwork that night Ianto was typing up a report when Jack stormed across the HUB yelling at a fleeing Owen trying his hardest to stay out of strangling range of the infuriated Captain.<p>

"How could you even think that!I love Ianto I..." Jack continued to fume while a guilty looking Tosh looked on from the balcony where she was feeding Myfannwy, she hadn't thought Jack would react quite this badly but he looked completely betrayed as he chased Owen out of the HUB then went over to Ianto, resting on one knee before the archivist and looking up at him as he spoke.

"You don't really think I could ever hurt you did you?" Just hearing that Owen had even _thought_ that Ianto was afraid of him was tearing him apart, worse that he said he'd thought it because of how he'd seen Ianto acting around him. Ianto just smiled, there was nothing else he could do but a smile and pulling Jack up for a kiss showed him that Owen had been wrong, and though it took him a while to calm Jack down enough so he'd listen he managed to explain that next time Jack was interrogating someone Ianto would have to work in the tourist office or something.

"It's not your fault you're so good at your job"

"I never want you to be afraid of me"

"And I'm not I promise. But I'm not sorry for what Owen did."

"But he..." how could Ianto agree with Owen for suggesting that...

"because if there ever was anything going on, involving _anyone_ on this team, wouldn't you like to think that somebody would notice and try- even if they _had_ got the wrong end of the stick – to help? "

When he thought about it like that Jack felt his anger at the nosy medic ebb, how many times had members of this team got hurt because they were in trouble and nobody had seen it, they were changing and Owen was the first to show that.

"I think you owe him an apology" Ianto laughed when Jack pouted but eventually convinced him to send a text assuring Owen that he wouldn't be skinned alive when he came into work the next morning and they said goodnight to Tosh, leaving her to lock up as they went home to enjoy what they hoped would be an uninterrupted night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Apologies for the recent lack of chapters... musie changed how she wanted the chapter to pan out then disappeared for two weeks... I'm still not happy with this but I'm back to normal I promise and will be back soon when the boys face a family crisis... gah I'm such a tease Also I _may _ have been an evil kitty and hidden a hint for what's going to happen in the super secret super awesome great big awesome 'oh my gallifrey!' moment mini chapter i'll be putting up either tomorrow or the next day somewhere... in the last section can you guess?**

**PS... doing my edit and noticed that I sat the boys on the end of the bed, but didn't their bed have a huge wood frame including foot board(?) in the last chapter? Apologies for once again destroying continuity, if you notice anything like that then weevils did it... (at least that's my excuse and I'm sticking by it)**


	4. Chapter 4

Owen was working in the medical bay where he'd been all day, analysing samples and definitely _not_ hiding from Jack after what happened last night. Maybe he'd got the wrong idea but honestly Jack had been out of order chasing him through the HUB threatening to shoot him last night, and that '_apology'_ text had just reeked of Ianto. That was how today he found himself completely alone with Jack and Ianto in the HUB – Gwen had taken the day off and he had ordered Tosh to stay in bed after she woke up with a horrible cold – it was barely five and for the first time in weeks the medic found himself watching the clock till he could escape without being seen as fleeing the HUB once again.

"Jack!" he heard Ianto scold followed by a muffled argument before a sulky looking captain appeared at the top of the stairs and refused to go any further.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, you were looking out for Ianto and I reacted badly" he recited in a monotone.

"And?" Ianto stood behind his partner with his arms folded, Owen tried not to laugh as he saw just how the two men were going to parent their child.

"and I shouldn't have pulled a gun on you" The apology was so obviously scripted that it was all he could do to keep from smirking at Jack for fear of starting his temper but he accepted it.

"And _I'm_ sorry I thought there was something going on that wasn't, I don't think you could ever hurt Ianto." the three men stood uncomfortably for a minute before the medic broke the silence

"Well before we turn into proper girls I reckon we should go shoot something, or something manly like that."

Jack opened his mouth to suggest something manly they could do together but Ianto cut him off before he could start and Owen was almost glad for the sudden beeping from Tosh's computer alerting them to a rift spike that hadn't shown up on the predictor.

* * *

><p>The spike had registered in a neglected park near splott, in a patch of dense trees that had Owen complaining that his shoes were going to get ruined to retrieve an alien hairbrush like last time.<p>

"It was a toothbrush and that mud came out thank you very much" Owen just glared at Ianto, with the girls out they had been a man short and as it was a routine pick up Jack had reluctantly agreed to let him come along. After ten minutes of searching the undergrowth for the item that had been thrown through the rift their efforts paid off and Owen held up something that looked like a tiny toaster,

"See Jack that went..." Ianto didn't finish his sentence as he managed to lose his footing in the mud and fell straight back into a tree, knocking himself unconscious in what was possibly the most hilarious Torchwood injury since Suzie had broken her ankle cheating at Limbo at a Christmas party.

* * *

><p>Ianto opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the throbbing in his head as he looked around to find himself in his own bedroom,<p>

"You're awake" unable to answer as Jack knocked the air from his lungs and held him in a vice like hug Ianto settled for curling his fingers in the other man's hair until he could pull them apart and assure him he was okay.

"I thought I'd lost you, I mean Owen checked you over but you were out for _hours"_

"I'm _fine _ I promise" and Owen said the baby was okay?"

"he's great, but Owen _might_ be pissed with me in the morning because I didn't even mention the baby until he mentioned him" The last part was mumbled but he still earned himself a slap on the arm from Ianto for forgetting their child, if only for a minute.

"Jack!"

"Hey I thought that was it" Jack couldn't help that his voice wobbled at that "I know Tosh said the nanogenes should protect you but I've lost so many people and I thought for a second this was it." Taking a deep breath he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red box and held it to Ianto.

"I've been saving this. I didn't want you to think I was just asking because of the baby"

"Jack?" Ianto opened the box and revealed a beautifully simple silver band with an inscription in a language Ianto couldn't read.

"I picked it up before I came back, because I knew what I wanted then and I know we don't have forever but I want to try"

"Jack" Ianto didn't really know what to say, he hadn't really thought about this, he had been completely satisfied with the home they had built together but while the box in his hand felt like it weighed a hundred pounds one look at the love in Jack's eyes had him grinning like an idiot as he allowed the Captain to place the ring on his finger and pull him in for a kiss.

"I don't need this you know"he said when they finally stopped for breath.

"But you want it?" Ianto smiled, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted this, he just wouldn't have ever asked for it himself, he knew that the loss of the few spouses Jack had ever had hurt him more than anyone else he had left behind. Knowing that Jack wanted to marry him knowing that he would one day put himself through that again meant there was no way Ianto could ever say no. He couldn't answer with words, not trusting his voice but instead pulled himself on top of Jack and, once he'd relieved the older man of his shirt, proceeded to _show _him just how happy he was to accept his proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay this isn't very long but it needed a chapter of its own and I wasn't making you wait a week for it. I'll be back in a few days when the boys' big news is broken sooner than Ianto would have liked and Jack is a beefcake**

**Happy New Year (^_^)**

**SpecialFrancine... you wanted more fluff... i gave you more fluff, feeling so sick from the sweetness**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ It has been said that a relationship is not official until it's been announced on facebook...admittedly the guy who said it to me was so drunk he thought I was his mother but it works for me XD**

* * *

><p>Rhiannon logged on to facebook and spent a few minutes nosing at Paula from down the road's holiday snaps before something caught her eye.<p>

_Ianto Jones has changed his relationship status from "it's complicated" to "engaged"_

She clicked the link, convinced that he was kidding around: there was no way he could be seeing a girl seriously enough to consider marriage without telling her.

_Ianto Jones has changed his profile picture. _She loaded up her brother's profile and was faced with an image of her Ianto and a man she had never seen before, they were smiling and the man was kissing Ianto's cheek, she scrolled over his face and he was identified as Jack "beefcake" Harkness and according to Ianto's profile...and the dozen photos being uploaded as she watched in awe, was her brother's fiancé.

"Mica, go get your brother out of bed, we're going to see your uncle Ianto"

* * *

><p>Ianto woke up to find that he was alone in the bed.<p>

"Where's your dad gone eh? " he stroked his still flat abdomen and headed down to the kitchen to get some crackers before his morning sickness kicked in.

"Jack?" the man was nowhere to be seen but the laptop was switched on and there was a plate of toast crumbs on the coffee table in the living room so he couldn't be far away. Ianto had just taken his first sip of the only cup of coffee he would be allowed all day when his phone rang.

"Hi sis" it was a little early for Rhiannon to be calling but he shrugged it off, maybe she had finally forgiven him for 'disappearing' while he was stuck as a woman and wanted him to come round.

"Don't you 'hi sis' me Ianto Jones, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to keep it from me when it's all over facebook?"

"All over..."_ There was no way Rhiannon could know about the baby , she'd never believe it anyway._ Ianto ran into the living room and once he had cleared the screen saver he saw that someone had been on his profile and changed all of his information and added twenty new photos. He had no doubt as to who it had been and at that moment a very guilty looking Jack came in with the morning paper.

"Well, is it true?" Rhiannon's angry voice through the phone brought him back to reality

"yes, he asked me last night"

"Oh my gosh, what did you say? And why have I never heard of this gorgeous bloke you're supposedly marrying" She no longer sounded angry, just excited and he was glad she wasn't about to yell at him again.

"I said yes of course, but I think I may kill him before we get to the marrying part if he keeps messing with my facebook." Jack held his hands up in surrender as Ianto glared at him

"That doesn't explain why I've never heard of him, you didn't think I'd react badly did you?" Ianto remembered the Christmas dinner that had been retconned from his sister's memory and shuddered

"A bit"

"Well don't worry about about that, as long as you're happy that's all that matters but I do want to meet him." Ianto had known that this was coming "How about tonight for dinner we'll come over to the flat"

Ianto gulped, he then explained to his sister that not only had he got engaged and hadn't told her but he had moved house without giving her his new address.

"Ooh living in sin you naughty boys!" Jack laughed and Ianto rolled his eyes and decided that he should wait before deciding to tell Rhiannon about his pregnancy or not. He gave her the new address and she informed him that she was coming for dinner tonight with the kids to meet their uncle's new man.

* * *

><p>At three o'Clock Ianto woke up from his nap, he hadn't been sleeping well and had decided to get an hour's rest before his sister arrived as it would probably be an exhausting day. He showered and dressed, checking in the mirror for the tenth time that day that he wasn't showing at all then made his way downstairs to find the living room filled with the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald and the smells of cooking, he followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Jack wearing the frilly apron Owen had given them as a joke and stirring a pot of what looked like stew.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner, what does it look like"

"But you don't cook" Jack grinned at him and turned down the heat on the stove, leaving it to cook slowly.

"That doesn't mean I don't know how" he closed the distance between them and Ianto pulled him in for a kiss, the Welshman liked this domestic Jack; since they moved in he had noticed a new side to his partner, the man continued to do things that surprised Ianto with their thoughtfulness, like cooking the dinner because he knew Ianto was tired and sitting outside the bathroom door when Ianto locked him out when his morning sickness got really bad, even when Ianto had yelled at Jack he had stood by him and like they so often did these days his eyes moistened at the feeling of being loved more than he ever had been.

"Hey" Jack wiped away the stray tears with the pad of his thumb and backed out of the kitchen, pulling Ianto with him and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"We still have an hour till your sister gets here"

Ianto grinned and all but chased Jack the remaining distance to their bedroom where they didn't even make it to the bed but landed in a pile of abandoned clothes on the soft carpet. With twenty minutes until Rhiannon was due to arrive Jack crawled back up the rug so that he was back face to face with Ianto and lay with his head against the Welshman's chest as he caught his breath.

"so that's why you chose this carpet?"

Ianto smiled and kissed him "Living with you I knew that there'd be times when a softer carpet was needed."

"Is that why you had my shirt off before we got half way up the stairs? " Ianto turned crimson and Jack laughed, holding up his hands in a sign of peace "I'm not complaining but it isn't just me you know" His hands found their way back down Ianto's stomach to the soft white skin there and the place his child was growing " I seem to remember this had something to do with you" Ianto rolled them over, gave Jack one last kiss then pulled away and stood up.  
>"Come on, if we don't get dressed then Rhiannon is going to see much more of you than I want her to"<p>

Jack pulled a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe and watched Ianto's reaction to the tight denim pants as a contrast to his usual outfits "What? Scared she might try to steal me away?" Ianto shook his head and retrieved his boxers from where they had been thrown in their hurry earlier. He stood behind Jack and the captain watched in the mirror as his lover's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, rested his head on his shoulder and kissed the love-bite beginning to show on his neck

"Mine" Ianto's voice took on the possessive growl Jack had loved from the start and he left Ianto to dress while he checked on the food before they could get distracted again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN More fluff... Siriusly, Guys? Just something to tide you over before I attempt to cover 'Adam' , hope you liked it... I realised last week that David was the only member of Ianto's family who really knew _anything_ about his life so it was about time Rhiannon got her foot in the door.**

**Also apologies for the mild disappearing act again, I lost the USB stick this was on (it had fallen in to my sewing box) Expect more in the next week, it'll be covering 'Adam' and should be up before Fridayif i'm procrastinating sufficiently for my English exam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – In which everyone has amnesia, Ianto is a bad daddy and the baby is a squid**

**An/ Sorry for disappearing again, have had AWFUL writers' block this week but have finally got this finished. As an extra apology I included the Towen you love so much, I love those guys!**

* * *

><p>Jack sat behind his desk with a pile of paperwork trying to look busy and not think about the two day gap in his memory. Sure two days was hardly two years but the amnesia wasn't something he'd ever wanted to feel again after his experience with the time agency and though the others seem to have accepted it with their usual 'Bloody Torchwood' attitudes he couldn't shake the familiar feelings of confusion and loss, seemingly worse this time because he had done it to himself, a standard dose of RETCON as opposed to the rather more invasive operation he had woken from confused and lost last time.<p>

_How can they just accept it?_

He looked out of his open office doors to watch Owen, Tosh and Gwen working as if it were a perfectly average Thursday night, going about their business as if there wasn't something seriously wrong in the HUB.

'Jack?' Owen was stood in his doorway, how had he come to be so unobservant that the heavy footed medic had managed to sneak up on his was testament to his preoccupation with his thoughts.

'He's had a few hours now, I should really check he's…' - Another reason for him to worry; several minutes after they had woken in the conference room Ianto had collapsed. Owen examined him and revealed that he was suffering from exhaustion and low blood sugar, sending him to eat something then take a rest in Jack's bunker. The archivist had been reluctant but had fallen unconscious the moment his head had hit the pillow and judging by the soft snores filtering up through the open manhole he had been ever since.

After climbing down the ladder and crossing the small room as silently as possible Jack on the edge of the bed and looked down at Ianto. Being so tired when he came downstairs he hadn't changed out of his suit and Jack could just imagine the complaints he was going to have to deal with when the meticulous Welshman woke up.

"Yan? Ianto gave a groan and rolled closer to the wall – this was going to be a challenge.

"Ianto, you really need to get up so Owen can…" Jack had moved from his perch on the edge of the mattress to leaning over the seemingly asleep archivist but was cut off in his attempts to coax him awake when Ianto grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled Jack down on top of him.

"Shhh, sleepy, you sleep too" Jack rolled his eyes and moved so he didn't feel that he was in danger of crushing the pregnant man but didn't try to get off the bed. Not that he had much choice; Ianto had his claws into the captain's shirt and didn't seem willing to let him leave.

"Ianto, we really need to" Ianto's hand moved from his chest to his face, maybe it was supposed to be silencing him but it ended up as more of a maul.

"Sleeping" Jack gave up and relaxed back on the bed but didn't have to wait long before the Welshman's actions began to betray his words, considering where his hands were wandering he was definitely _not_ asleep.

"Still not awake?" Ianto shook his head and Jack leaned down to kiss his 'sleeping' beauty. Knowing full well that by the time they were through Owen would be beyond pissed off and not caring one bit.

* * *

><p>Owen was sat on the couch waiting for Jack to finish 'waking' Ianto and resisting the urge to go down there and throw a bucket of water over them. Looking at his watch didn't do anything to dampen that urge, it had been forty minutes since he'd left the office and he could be in the pub looking for someone to…<p>

"Stop it" He looked up to see Tosh giving him her 'scary' look "they'll be up soon so stop thinking so hard, I can almost see the steam coming out of your ears" the last part fell into a shy diminuendo, how was it that while she was more comfortable around him now her old habits of hedging opinions and masking her feelings bled though? It made the medic want to frown but he decided against it, instead showing her a grin as he looked up at her without raising his head.

"So I've got steam coming out of my ears but you're not worried I'm going to" he cocked an eyebrow "boil over" several expressions crossed her face but he wasn't skilled enough at reading them yet but her eyes gave her away, she was thinking of the last time he had lost control, that night in his car after he drove her home and he had kissed her. It didn't matter where it had come from and if he was honest he couldn't wait for another chance to…

"Because" she seemed to have noticed his similar lapse of concentration and had used it to gain the upper hand, she held out a card. "You're too sweet for that. I found this on my desk with the hugest bouquet of flowers I've ever seen" Owen couldn't remember the last two days but the card _was _in his handwriting, and it was – apologetic?

"I don't do apologies Tosh" he was still holding the card and almost had it in his pocket when the quiet woman collided with him, she had him pinned to the back of the sofa and while he wasn't looking to go anywhere her hands on his wrists made it clear that his chances of escape were slim.

"Mine." She said against his neck and he wasn't sure if she meant the card or him, he hoped it was the latter. He liked this Tosh and was _not_ going to wait another week before stealing a kiss from her again, not when every movement of her lips sent bolts of electricity straight to his groin.

"Do I need to get the hose?" The lust filled haze surrounding the two dissipated immediately when the amused looking Archivist made himself known. He couldn't really say anything about inappropriate office behaviour when his lips were pink and swollen, there was an obvious love bite showing over the collar of his shirt and his clothes were _beyond_ crumpled but Tosh jumped off Owen like he was on fire and went back to her workstation cheeks aflame and somehow clutching the card she had retrieved from wen's Jacket. _How could she concentrate enough to… when we were…?_ Owen gave up wondering about how Toshiko's genius brain managed to operate while distracted and glared at the tea boy for spoiling his fun before adjusting his pants and waling to the med bay thinking of corpses and weevils as he set up the bay for Ianto's check-up.

* * *

><p>Ianto lay on the table in the med bay, he didn't have to, Owen could do the check-up while he was sitting and the medic wasn't even around right now, having been called out on a rift alert before he could even start. No there was no reason for Ianto to be lying on a cold metal table usually reserved for corpses and aliens but it helped him to think - looking up at the tiled ceiling as he puzzled over the last few days. He had woken up in the conference room with a strange feeling and the more he thought the more he worried about what had happened during the two day gap in his memory. No records, electronic or written (his diary was missing but if Jack had it he couldn't remember where he'd hidden it) but there were clues which he had unravelled and they had led him here, panicking over the health of his child and being both anxious for Owen to return and afraid that he was going to hate him for being an awful parent. First there was the smell of cigarettes on the sleeve of his suit jacket – the one which now lay at the bottom of the laundry basket in the gym where Jack couldn't find it. Then there was the fainting and the fact that he obviously hadn't been eating or sleeping for a few days and the caffeine withdrawal headache that suggested he'd abandoned his 'one cup per day' rule. Despite his fear that they'd judge and reject him he wished that the others would hurry back so that he could have a better idea at what sort of damage he had managed to inflict no matter how sick with guilt it had made him already.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you saying my son is a squid?" Jack was resisting the urge to laugh at Tosh's reaction to seeing the ultrasound being projected onto the wall, far from speechless like Ianto who seemed overjoyed that the baby wasn't visibly harmed by anything that had happened during the time they'd lost Tosh had declared after a minute of looking at the screen with a calm expression that it looked more like a sea creature than a child. Owen shook his head at her and adjusted the angle so that they had a better view of the ten week old little life inside their tea boy, everything looked healthy as much as you could tell at this point and when he finally saw a reaction from Ianto at the grey image on the wall and the superfast heartbeat echoing from the speakers he pushed the button that paused the image and printed out a copy for him to take, as well as spares: Jack had wanted one for his desk from day one and he was certain the girls would be cooing over the silver blob for weeks until a better picture was available.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

Ianto was bored, he had a day off and so did Jack but unlike the captain he wasn't on call for rift spikes so was stuck at home: bored and under orders not to do anything too strenuous – Owen thought he hadn't recovered enough sleep from his collapse earlier in the week and while Jack was happy to back the medic up he was a bit of a hypocrite as he'd been the main reason the Welshman had been lacking of sleep. After wiping down the already immaculate kitchen and flicking through the TV to find that there was nothing on that he wanted to watch he sent Jack an annoyed message and curled up on the couch for a nap out of boredom.

Jack was leaving the HUB when his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out he laughed at the message, he was in trouble when he got home for letting the person in control of his supply of coffee and sex get bored but he didn't reply, dropping the device back into his coat pocket along with the item he thought was sure to put him back in Ianto's good books.

"Mnmmmhmm" Ianto swatted irritatedly at the hand which had roused him from his light doze only to sit up instantly when he saw what Jack held in his other, less annoying hand.

"My diary! Where did you find it?" Jack lifted up the long legs which were still stretched across the couch and settled them on top of his own as he sat down and handed the Welshman the book they had been searching for for days.

"In my desk drawer" he didn't miss the narrowing of Ianto's eyes "You must have left it there for safekeeping" he replied innocently

"Yeah of course I did, you didn't read it did you?" Jack shook his head and Ianto slid his feet to the floor before making his way to the couch to find something to eat.

"You know Yan," Jack's voice came from the doorway "Measuring tapes never lie" Ianto scowled at him and took the bread he had just put in the toaster back in the bread bin, picking up an apple instead. Ianto's diary had mentioned that one of his shirts was tight so he had checked and he was now several inches larger around the waist than he had been.

"I hadn't noticed, and you're going to get bigger" Jack bridged the gap between them and took the apple from Ianto's hand, taking a bite and putting it on the counter "Much bigger" his hands were on the pregnant man's waist now "and you know what? I can't wait" his voice promised things Ianto couldn't even contemplate for the later months of his pregnancy and while it was more than a little odd to imagine the idea that Jack was _excited_ for him to look like that made him feel less insecure about starting dinner, cooking something he was craving rather than worrying about the fit of his suit. Tonight it was lasagne with marmite in the sauce and green tea icecream with mint, hardly the most extreme of meals he had craved but he felt he had to ease Jack into it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I've just noticed that Gwen isn't in this chapter… her and Janet went to Cardiff castle for the day, or something like that, I just forgot about her as she wasn't central to the story. Sorry Gwen fans.**

**Also, how do you like possessive Tosh? It was a request and I'm not really sure but I think that after years of frustration over Owen she'd be more than ready to take charge. (And tiny Asian woman taking charge = good apparently, men!)**

**Follow beka_reynolds29 for updates and previews x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Something's starting**

* * *

><p>Jack woke like he did every morning to find himself curled around Ianto's still sleeping form and he smiled. In this time; in the quiet before the alarm goes off and they had to go deal with whatever shit the rift would throw at them Jack could just enjoy the quiet and the first slice of normality he'd had in a long time. He'd been watching Ianto in the mornings since they moved in together and in that time had committed every detail of the Welshman to memory, from the way his lips were that little bit fuller first thing in the morning making him look if possible <em>younger<em> to the odd little mole on his shoulder that in the Captain's opinion was too adorable no matter what Ianto said. There were changes he'd started to notice as well though. At sixteen weeks Ianto was looking a lot more - well _pregnant_, the mound of Ianto's stomach wasn't perfectly round as he had expected but seemed to point slightly below the navel. Jack's exploring hands had mapped the growth over the last few months, seeing it grow from being barely noticeable to just about being able to pass Ianto off as having a beer belly when they walked around town and their child grew unnoticed by passers-by. It had been an interesting few weeks, with Ianto no longer able to hide his condition he was having to deal with the idea of becoming a parent every day, as well as finding clothes which fit properly which had meant at Jack's estimate he had another few weeks before he'd have to abandon the suits all together, there were only so many sizes of shirt which would cover the Welshman's expanding middle without swamping the rest of him.

"Mmmnm," Ianto whined sleepily "you're doing it again" Ianto's accent was thicker before he was properly awake. Jack pulled him closer at this deep grumble, not even denying what those lyrical Welsh tones were doing to him.

"Are we awake now then?" Jack asked and Ianto raised his head from the mattress to see the glowing red numbers: 6.43 he'd have to get up in ten minutes anyway, why not use those ten minutes on something better than sleep?

"Mm, I don't know" Ianto had turned since he woke up and his face was inches from Jack's. The Captain's head resting on a pillow while Ianto tended to sleep a few inches further down the bed resting on his arm or Jack's chest. In their current position Jack was well aware of exactly how _awake_ Ianto was but just as much as Jack loved to watch Ianto, Ianto loved to tease the captain about it so he deliberately drew out the simple motion of shifting so that they were face to face and their bodies pressed completely together causing a groan from the Captain who reached over the Welshman to throw the alarm clock at the wall before grinding their hips against each other and causing them both to let out soft needy sounds at the delicious friction. At the back of Ianto's mind he knew that they didn't _really _have time for this but the tiny voice was pushed into a box and locked there when Jack's hand went between them and the familiar callused fingers of his hands danced tantalisingly close to where Ianto desperately wanted them to be before moving higher to cup the Welshman's face and deliver a kiss to his lips. Ianto smiled but groaned inwardly at the lack of movement, Jack's almost still body above him was too much of a contrast to the wandering hands of a few moments ago and the pressure of the captain's weight above him wasn't enough. Ianto was resolved to do something about that.

With an agility that belied the mound at his abdomen Ianto set to work on Jack's body, making damn sure that the captain couldn't form a single coherent sentence to describe Ianto's sleepy face – his ultimate goal over the past three mornings. And later, when his phone alarm informed him that they should have been up twenty minutes ago and Ianto collapsed onto his elbows, one either side of the Captain's face while Ianto collected the strength to sit up he was fairly satisfied that he had succeeded, the other man remaining silent until Ianto pulled his knees up and sat back on his heels before getting off the bed and allowing Jack to move.

"We're late, so I'm going to take a shower and we'll eat when we get to the HUB okay?"

"You do now I'm the boss right?" Jack was already reaching for the hanger that held the day's clothes but Ianto's need to be punctual was quite funny as honestly the only person who called people on being late was Jack, and even then it was as a joke when he was bored in the mornings – It was usually Owen walking hung over and haggard through the HUB scowling at the alarms above the cog door, it had been a less frequent sight lately and Jack was sure it had something to do with the medic carpooling with Toshiko.

"Yes, but once the baby comes we're going to be leaving a lot more work in the team's hands, the least we can do is not slack off before he's here." Jack just nodded and watched as Ianto walked into the bathroom and listened as he started the shower. It made sense, after the baby was born there were going to be problems with staffing, maybe it was time to start looking for additional staff as support, he'd put a call into UNIT later in the day if the rift was quiet.

* * *

><p>Jack was driving. That wasn't odd, Jack drove most days but this morning rather than watching him or shamelessly distracting the captain to fill the otherwise boring ten minutes it took to get from Splott to the HUB Ianto was looking out of the window. Jack would have supposed he was watching the scenery except- well it was Cardiff and it was raining so hard you couldn't see a thing out of the side windows. Ianto could practically feel the captain's concern from across the car and for that exact reason stayed firmly facing the other direction willing away the tingling in his nose. They pulled into the HUB's underground parking area and Ianto was out of the car as fast as physically possible, unfortunately as he'd been ignoring Jack for the whole drive and the captain had spent five minutes trying to remember if he'd done something wrong that he'd forgotten about and he wasn't going to let Ianto get away. They'd started the day like that before and it always ended the same way: an argument that night after Ianto had the whole day to simmer in whatever it was that was bothering him. Jack was upon him before he'd made it ten feet from the vehicle and Ianto found himself spun around and the captain's hand on the back of his head. As he did the first drops of blood he had been hoping wouldn't fall reach his lip, leaving him with a taste of metal and salt.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ianto waved away the hand which had moved from his head to the pocket of Jack's coat to dabbing a handkerchief at the blood faster than Ianto could comprehend but that wasn't difficult: he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Come on" Jack wasn't going to take any nonsense and Ianto sighed and gave in. It would be easier to let Jack fuss over him for a few minutes rather than getting into an argument he couldn't win. Jack was already leading Ianto into the HUB and shouting for Owen while Ianto trailed behind him quietly, his fingers curled into the thick fabric of Jack's coat as he fought to stay focussed on putting one foot in front of the other. When Jack helped him on to the couch he didn't think he'd ever been so grateful to sit down even though his mind was screaming at him that it was ridiculous to be tired so early in the morning. He chose to ignore the conversation the two men stood before him were having as he dabbed at his nose again and accepted the juice Tosh brought him with a smile that was more of a grimace but was grateful nonetheless.

"Your nose again?" Tosh, while not a medical professional had read every pregnancy manual she could find while trying to help Owen learn more about how the baby would affect Ianto's body and even she knew that at sixteen weeks congestion and nosebleeds were hardly rare, the pair on the couch looked up at the two arguing over the scanner with looks of amusement. Owen eventually shook the piece of equipment in his hand-a change from his usual tactic of bashing it against the table and reread the results.

"Slightly elevated blood pressure and the blood sugar is a little low, have you eaten yet" Tosh did her best Owen voice and while she got a laugh from Jack and Ianto she had only a few seconds warning before Owen was after her.

"I do _NOT_ talk like that!" Tosh stuck out her tongue and threw a ball of paper at the medic before taking off up the stairs past a very confused looking Gwen who had just arrived.

"You okay Ianto?" She asked when she saw him on the couch. Ianto nodded and Jack asked if he was sure.

"I'm fine Silly," Jack really did fuss too much "but you couldn't make me some toast could you?"

"Yessir" The captain offered him a mock salute before heading off to the kitchen

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"The pregnancy book you're using to prop up your desk, would you mind reading it?" Did Jack honestly think Ianto believed that he'd _read_ the book when he seemed so surprised by everything relating to the baby, honestly he didn't even know that they had another scan scheduled for tomorrow.

"I'll get right on it" Jack left a plate of hot toast on the table in front of the couch and went off to his office to find something else large enough to stop his desk from wobbling so he could start on the book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Roight… as this chapter rambled on forever I'm not doing Reset until the NEXT chapter… don't even know how this rambled on so long, something about the boys being in bed makes me write lots… the next chapter will be up soon when someone gets shot, someone dies and Owen is a hero… yeah there's a cliff-hanger and a half for you, also Martha visits, yay Dr Jones!**

**Jess, a Splott shot just for you because I know how you love them, there's at least one more in the next chapter I promise x **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN/ SO... Reset turned out to be quite a challenge, it's still choppy but it's been on my hard drive for almost six months and holding onto it trying to make it perfect is slowly driving me insane. Thanks to jess (Jellyfax) for reading this (months ago) and telling me i needed more fluff, as well as giving me the japanese i needed.**

* * *

><p>Ianto sat behind the counter of the tourist office flicking through an awful tabloid magazine uninterested and undeniably bored, If he could get away with skiving off home he would. Actually it wouldn't be all that difficult; all it would take would be a well-timed 'ow' while within Jack's hearing range and he'd be on bed rest for a week. The downside was that his duties were restricted enough as it was his presence had at least prevented the team from falling back into their slovenly ways. Ianto was certain that if he took even the afternoon off that he'd be coming back to an absolute tip. The other worry was one he didn't admit to out loud, Ianto refused to cry wolf as he was sure that by the time they'd suffered through his complaining for the next five months the team would be sick of it, and he didn't want that to happen too soon.<p>

Besides – how much longer was he going to be able to spend any time up in the office? Jack might tell him to act like it was nothing and the locals would just assume he'd had one too many takeaways but between the daily battle with his trouser fastening and his resorting to buying a larger waistcoat to put off the inevitable day he'd have to lose the suits it really didn't seem likely that even lost tourists and old ladies would be able to deny the existence of his ever expanding bump much longer and even Torchwood didn't have enough RETCON to let him work up here forever. Maybe he should draw up a rota for the team to keep the office open a few days a week? They didn't seem to understand the need for maintaining their cover most days but he supposed he could always withhold coffee (and sex on Jack's part) until they agreed.

By the time he had convinced himself that in ten more minutes he was going to move from his chair and go downstairs he found that he was finally able to get comfortable. The baby had just started to move slightly, at least it seemed that way but Owen was sure that he was imagining it. That coupled with his tiredness and increased size made him slow and prone to shooting pains in his stomach when he tried to move too fast. Jack likened it to the baby wanting to stay in one place while Ianto wanted to move and that morning they had been persistent, the baby protesting to him doing anything more than sitting in an empty office bored out of his mind. The one advantage to him being stuck up here was that he didn't have to see Jack; the man had been odd all day, ever since he got a call from UNIT that morning. Was something going on that he wasn't telling them about? Ianto didn't get a chance to ponder that further as the squeak of the tourist office door opening caused him to glance up momentarily from the article about the woman who had her brother's babies, a well-dressed young woman with a small pull along suitcase who had obviously just arrived in Cardiff stood there, preparing himself to do the usual service of sorting out accommodation, arranging a taxi and finding maps for her and finding he couldn't be bothered had him doing the one thing he'd never done in all the time he'd manned the tourist office as a cover, he was deliberately rude to a customer.

"Sorry we're closing" The words had hardly left his mouth before the UNIT I.D was flashed at him and he jumped off his seat to press the button and allow her into the HUB. She was pretty. Jack hadn't said she was going to be pretty. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Jack had been _very_ excited about seeing her today - since he got a call from UNIT before lunch he'd been waiting for his 'guest' and had been switching between barely contained excitement and the dark pained look Ianto only ever saw on his face when he woke from one of his nightmares, They'd talked about them and Ianto knew some of what Jack had been through during his time away so even though Jack seemed happy to see this woman who had been through it also the Welshman couldn't help but worry that it might strengthen the memory of the things he knew Jack would rather forget.

"Sorry Ma'am" She left and he sat back down, contacting Jack to let him know his guest was on her way down, he didn't get reply but the CCTV showed him excitedly running to meet her at the cog door. Shaking his head at the man's complete inability to control his excitement he decided that since the pains he'd caused when he got out of his chair too fast had subsided he should follow her down to at least _try_ to keep Jack in check. There had to be a way he could switch the man to decaf and keep him from getting any more hyper without making him grouchy and caffeine deprived.

* * *

><p>This was a weird one, Owen Harper was used to weird, hell he thrived on weird and weird had become his normal long ago but this case was odd and he didn't like it. Usually the extent that his medical skills were required in investigations were autopsies or stitching up whichever teammate had put themselves on the wrong side of a weevil that day. This was different and while it felt odd he found himself enjoying it. It was like being back at the hospital, having something that needed diagnosing - though Torchwood's equipment was far superior to anything he'd had access to back then.<p>

"Okay what is this thing supposed to do?" he looked up from his microscope to see Martha Jones looking confused over a tissue scanner which had arrived a few weeks ago and he was in the process of testing with Tosh's help, the medic suddenly found himself very grateful for the Japanese woman's assistance as her discovery yesterday allowed him to take the scanner from Martha and get back some of his reputation by being able to operate the thing while she had been stumped.

"It's the button on the top. We might not be UNIT but I can operate a basic scanner" That felt good, and watching over the CCTV Tosh could see the childish smugness on Owen's face but let him have that one, she might not be sure of this woman but she had openly questioned Owen's ability to do his job so she thought she'd allow him that win as a salve for his bruised ego.

"So _this _is how you know everything that happens around here" Tosh jumped when Gwen appeared at her shoulder – for the heaviest footed member of the team she had certainly improved her sneaking.

"I was just…"

"Watching Owen."

"I was going to say checking the feeds on the new security cameras" she minimised the window and tried not to burst into flames with embarrassment.

"Tosh sweetheart there's no need to keep an eye on him" Tosh started to interrupt but Gwen held up her hand and continued "that man loves you, he might not know it yet but he does."

"We're not like that…" well they could be Tosh just hadn't pushed any labels onto what she was doing with Owen for fear of losing him. She looked up to see Gwen smiling at her.

"Take the advice of the woman who got Rhys Williams to ask her out when he could barely talk to her in sixth form. If you can get him to tell you he loves you and mean it you're set" she held up her left hand for emphasis "and you've got it easy, Owen _does_ love you and probably won't compare you to a rugby game like Rhys did the first time he told me he loved me"

"He did what?..." the two sat laughing over the attempts a teenage Rhys had made at expressing himself until Toshiko had forgotten all about the reason she had felt the need to watch the CCTV that morning.

* * *

><p>Murderers with hypodermics. Apparently another thing that Captain Jack Harkness has added to his list of 'things Ianto is not allowed near'. It wouldn't be so bad, coordinating the team from the HUB if he hadn't left Gwen to babysit him; she had even tried to make him a coffee! But from her reaction to his best attempt at a pleased expression he wouldn't have to worry about <em>that<em> again.

"Ianto is that your phone?" He was never one to judge people by their ringtones but he wouldn't be caught dead with Britney Spears announcing his every call.

"It's yours Gwen"

"That's not my ringtone"

"And who is your boss?" They've all had their ringtones, computer wallpapers and screensavers tampered with at some point by Jack when he was 'bored'

"But I had a password on it!" Gwen gave up attempting to figure out how Jack had got hold of her phone and answered the call, she listened for a minute, said thank you and hung up.

"So, where are we going?" He only really did it to make her do the face, the one where she worried about disobeying Jack and letting Ianto go out into the field before she gave in and realised that no shouting at from Jack later could be as bad as the caffeine deprivation she would suffer by angering their archivist.

"Heath Park, and if he asks you made me take you" Ianto saluted, grinned and grabbed his coat, the new black one he'd got now that his old Jacket was too small, it wasn't that his bump was too big at the moment but it was there and he'd gained weight too so his old jacket had ended up thrown out of the window in one of his many arguments with the mirror.

_**Five days earlier**_

Jack had been sleeping peacefully, he slept so much now that he felt old but he was beginning to grow attached to the passtime he'd neglected for the better part of a century so when for the third night in a row he was woken by mumbling from behind the locked bathroom door he rolled out of bed as gracefully as he could manage at three in the damned morning and went to see what the hell was the matter. This was going to stop and he was going to get a decent night's sleep if he had to spoon Ianto so hard he couldn't so much as snore without waking him up.

"Yan, open the door", there was no reply but the sounds of movement stopped as in front of the mirror Ianto had frozen half way into a t-shirt.

"Ianto I don't care what you're doing in there just come back to bed. I want to sleep, you need to sleep and neither of us is getting any sleep because you won't go to sleep" Jack leaned against the doorframe and only had to wait a minute before the lock clicked and Ianto opened the door. The bathroom was a sight, clothes littered the floor and surfaces; it seemed that half of the wardrobe had migrated into the room only to fall down dead and lie crumpled and pathetic across the tiles.

"Having a fashion show without me?" Jack picked up one item of clothing, a red shirt which was one of his favourites.

"You know you're not allowed to wear this if I'm not ogling you" Jack had expected to be answered with a smart comment or at least some subtle innuendo followed by a 'sir' but that wasn't what he got, and it seemed that it wasn't going to be as simple as flirting his lover back into bed, he only just managed to pull the man into his arms before his breathing turned rapid, almost hysterical and he was glad he'd pulled himself out of bed.

"Yan talk to me, what did the clothes do? Was there mutiny? Were the ties and the socks rising up against us?"

"_Hurtyn_*" Jack had to understand that one by now, he really was stupid sometimes. The irritating tears brought on by his frustration seemed much further from the surface while Jack was being ridiculous. "It was the jacket, the jacket and the pants"

"Evil pants?"

"so evil, they keep shrinking." Ianto hadn't known what to expect when he found out he was pregnant but he had envisioned a nice round bump on the front of his stomach that was what women got wasn't it? He'd never noticed that they put on weight everywhere else as well - maybe the universe just hated him – surely it was bad enough being pregnant man without it being so blatantly obvious after only fourteen weeks?

Jack laughed, Ianto was the one who called _him _vain and here he was obsessing over a little weight gain. "Have you spoken to Owen?"

"he said it was normal and to buy bigger pants"

"Okay. So I'll be making his coffee in the morning, I know they don't exactly sell maternity wear for men in Cardiff just yet but we'll figure something out I promise, unless you just wanted to go naked which I am very much supportive of."

"fine, but you're taking me to St David's, If I've got to buy giant clothes then they're going to be designer giant clothes"

"Deal, now which of these have you decided are evil and which are you keeping? Because you know you'll be wanting to wear a lot of these again in a couple of months"

"not that" Ianto pointed to the jacket lying defeated in the corner after being screwed up, thrown there an stamped on "evil"

"how evil?"

"super evil"

"Okay," Ianto looked on confused when Jack picked up the offending article and left the bathroom, he heard the window open and shut then Jack returned, his hands empty.

"anything else?"

One by one shirts, trousers and anything else Jack could find for Ianto to model were sorted into piles of what fit and what didn't and eventually they had a basic idea of what Ianto would have to shop for that he wouldn't grow out of in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>"So" Tosh sat on the stairs of the med bay while Owen tried to look important and scientific over one of his microscopes "Martha is pretty isn't she?"<p>

"Can I answer that without risking bodily harm?" He raised an eyebrow at his not-girlfriend, she'd been quiet all day and he thought he'd just figured out why. "You know I hadn't noticed" Tosh just looked at him and twirled her perfectly innocent ballpoint pen in a way that compelled him to tell the truth.

"Okay so maybe a bit, but" he abandoned his premise of working and closed the distance between them, the pen was taken from Tosh's hand and thrown over the medic's shoulder to ensure that he had her full attention "there's just something a bit odd" Tosh looked up at him "I was talking to her while we were working and she didn't say anything I didn't understand. There were no jokes about coding I didn't understand and she didn't say that I look like a monkey once… I was bored!"

Tosh laughed put her head on his shoulder, "You do look like a monkey".

"You know you're lucky I…" The medic cut himself off as he talked into his not-girlfriend's hair, were they doing this? Or was he about to do something really stupid?

"Lucky you what?" Owen gave himself a few seconds before taking one step away from Tosh and after pulling something from his pocket he turned back to face her, ignored her confused look and just went for it.

"Watashi wa anata o aishi" nothing, had he said it wrong? "I…" he didn't get to finish, a small smile appeared on Tosh's face before it spread and then she was kissing him and he figured he had done okay… thank you Google translate. Eventually Tosh released Owen and settled for just leaning on him but the grin wasn't going anywhere.

"You know, that was the worst Japanese accent I've ever heard, you're lucky I love you too"

* * *

><p>Oh you are warped on the inside" Tosh may be his best friend but she never ceased to amaze Ianto at the frankly insane things that came out of her mind. Using the corpse as a dummy driver was the only way they were all getting into Pharm so it made sense, inside however he's not so happy; as the person responsible for caring for Torchwood's weevils it hurts to see one in a tank, so obviously in pain being harvested of its chemical <em>products<em>. He could see why Jack hadn't wanted him to come – if they could experiment like this on aliens what would they do to get hold of a man with Nano genes in his bloodstream? Ianto made himself turn away from the weevil in the tank and got ready to do his job so he could get out of there.

* * *

><p>"How are we doing?" Tosh looked up from her monitor, she'd almost finished crashing and destroying the pharm's systems which should destroy the electronic traces of their work, the physical ones were burning behind them –something she didn't really want to think about –<p>

"Nearly done, it wasn't even very well encrypt… " she stopped as she saw somebody exit the pharm's main building, Jack followed her gaze as did the rest of the team until each pair of eyes had moved from what they had been working on to the man who had just lost everything he worked for exit the building holding a gun. It was bizarre, they were all trained for this, they had all done this a thousand times but it was true that in their line of work you can never really predict how you're going to react and that night every one of them just froze.

Jack's brain was reminding him that Ianto was in harm's way and he shouldn't have come, Owen was trying to decide where to shoot the man which would incapacitate but not kill him, Figures and numbers ran through tosh's mind as the random fact of how fast a .22 bullet travels popped to the front of her brain. The entire team were thinking rather than doing and time seemed to be moving in slow motion so when Ianto saw Copley's eyes flicker in Martha's direction it was the work of a moment to step in front of her just in time to hear a loud bang behind him and a sharp pain cutting into his shoulder.

Looking up Martha fired a single bullet straight through Copley's head and with the sound of him hitting the gravel time came back to its normal speed and there was shouting and swearing as everyone came out of their daze Ianto dropped to the gravel floor, not from the pain in his arm but from the newfound heavy and surprisingly warm weight at his back.

"Jack" Owen pulled the captain back to lie on the gravel where he could better assess the damage but as he pushed aside the man's coat he saw it painted black with the blood which still flowed fast - too fast – from the wound on both sides of his chest.

Ianto sat on the floor feeling the cold from the damp gravel seep through his suit hunching slightly as he held onto Jack's hand... Owen was talking at him, trying to get him to put pressure on Jack's chest but his hands wouldn't move, all he could do was stare at Jack who for some reason was smiling up at him and it made the welshman want to screm, he had told Jack enough times that he didn't need looking after, Jack knew Ianto would heal, the Nanogenes had proved that already so why did Jack feel the need to dive in front of bullets for him?

Their eye contact was broken as Martha arrived and took over from Owen until Jack made a tiny move which was supposed to be shrugging her off.

"Martha there's no point" Jack was white as a sheet but was holding on, he couldn't give in to the black before he knew Ianto was safe, until he was sure that his family was safe.

"Bullet. Went through. You'll have to get it out of him" Martha's she nodded and got to work as best she could, how had Ianto not noticed that there was a bullet in his shoulder and blood running down his side? Taking the tweezers Owen offered and pulling the bullet out of Ianto's shoulder then watching in amazement as the flesh knitted itself back together.

""You always have to be the bloody hero don't you?" Ianto was crying but it wasn't because of his shoulder that was barely a sting compared to the almost painful thrumming of his heart as he watched Jack fade in his arms. The pulse slowing down under his hands as Jack's blood painted the gravel driveway was barely there but it was still something. Jack's eyes couldn't focus anymore but like always his hearing remained until he last second and he held on to the voice in his ear.

"I love you Jack, I'll be right here so you hurry back you hear me?" He stroked his hand though the captain's hair trying not to think that the man probably couldn't feel it anymore "You're not alone so you come back quickly okay? You've really got to stop doing this heroic dying thing every other…"

The team backed off then, there was a lot of clean-up to be done and honestly it felt like they were intruding on something private though five minutes later they were still close enough to hear Jack's first choking breath as he scrambled back to life and the few seconds of quiet before Ianto's crying rose from a slight sniff to full blown sobbing. Owen was always concerned when Ianto insisted on being there when Jack revived, that kind of stress couldn't be good for the pregnant man but there really was no arguing with him and quickly Jack had calmed him down, the pair both checking each other's now faded bullet wounds, Ianto left with the faintest of scars while Jack's had healed completely.

"Thank you"

Ianto waited until Jack stood and helped him to his feet before answering with a solid punch to his lover's jaw.

"Do not. Do that. Again" Jack's hand went to check his jaw before he nodded and opened his arms in time for the Welshman to fall into them, too tired even to cry, just needing to be held. Jack gave him what he needed wordlessly and he knew it was over. They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Back at home Ianto had barely been home five minutes before he was unconscious in bed with Jack right next to him, they hadn't known that they were so tired until they'd come upstairs to drop the dirty clothes they'd changed out of in the hub in the bathroom to be washed later and found themselves unable to even think of going back downstairs to wait for the takeaway they'd ordered with Martha.<p>

After they'd been quiet for ten minutes and the food was due to arrive Martha decided to investigate, she wasn't sure what to expect but staying with the couple had been kind of like living with a toddler, the times that the house went quiet were the ones you should fear for your life as you were probably about to be mentally scarred by what they were up to; so as she cautiously opened the bedroom door after getting no answer from knocking she let out a sigh of relief to find the two men asleep and not playing galactic standard scrabble or doing anything dirty. She dropped a small parcel onto Jack's nightstand – it was a shame that they hadn't got to use it that night as Jack had asked her for it so nicely but she knew it would get plenty of use so she just covered the pair with their blankets, turned off the lights and went to put the Chinese food in the fridge before heading to bed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Eugh, finally… saving the unit cap scene for another chapter when I need some lime filling for a cake pie. Thanks for this finally getting finished goes to my boyfriend for doing the dishes while I typed the evil jacket scene.**

**Hurtyn – stupid/ blockhead**


End file.
